


Baby Brother

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brief mention of abortion but it's like blink and you'll miss it and it's not mentioned by name, Deceit's birth name is Deceit, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with an Undertone of Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned sex sorta but Patton doesn't understand so yeah, Patton is the bestest older brother ever, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Patton has always wanted a little sibling. His parents never have. They call Deceit a mistake. Patton calls him a miracle.





	Baby Brother

Patton has always wanted a little sibling. A little brother to play catch with. A little sister to dress up. A little sibling just for him to love. His parents don't want another child. Mother visibly cringes when Patton asks and Father rants angrily about why he can't have a sibling. 

Patton wants a little sibling. Some of his friends have little siblings or are little siblings. Little siblings aren't that bad, are they? But he knows he's never going to get one, so eventually he stops asking.

But then, one day, the unthinkable for the ten and a half year old happens.

Patton has noticed that Mother's belly has gotten bigger over the last few months, but he hasn't dared ask. Until today. "Mother, why are you getting, uh..." Patton trails off, not wanting to get hurt.

"Why am I getting bigger?" Mother snaps. She takes a large drink from her bottle. "You're getting your wish." She slaps the bottle down, leaning back.

Patton cautiously tips his head. "My wish?" He doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You're finally going to get a little sibling," she spits. "You weren't supposed to. Your father tricked me into having it. It's a mistake."

A little sibling. Patton's going to get a little sibling. He starts to smile, retreating to his room. He doesn't care if his parents think his new baby sibling is a mistake, he's going to love them. A little sibling, all for himself.

The next day, Patton skips to the library to meet with Mister Thomas. He stops and waves at him. "Hello, Mister Thomas!"

"Hi, Patton," Mister Thomas says. "What's got you so excited?"

"I'm going to have a baby sibling!" Patton says excitedly. "All for me!"

Mister Thomas tenses. "Is that so?" He glances over at one of his coworkers, Mx Joan. "Did you hear that, Joan?"

Mx Joan looks up at him. "What'd he say, Thomas?" Their beanie sits atop their head, a bit crooked.

"He's going to have a little sibling." 

Mx Joan also tenses up, looking at Patton. "You're going to have a little sibling?"

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl," Patton says softly with a smile. "Maybe after a while they'll decide they're like you and Mx Talyn."

Mister Thomas and Mx Joan look at each other nervously. "What do your parents think about them?" Mister Thomas asks.

Patton makes a face. "Mother says they're a mistake. Mother says they weren't supposed to happen. I think they're supposed to happen."

"Uh, if you'll excuse me, I need to go." Mx Joan points over their shoulder and walks away. "I'm going to talk to Talyn."

"Bye, Mx Joan!" Patton says. He looks up at Mister Thomas. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing," Mister Thomas says. "It's just that your parents..."

"My parents what?" Patton tips his head.

"Your parents shouldn't have another child."

Patton gasps and covers his mouth. "Do you mean to say that my baby sibling is a mistake?"

"No!" Mister Thomas says quickly. "No, it's just that your parents aren't the best parents and it won't be safe for you or your baby sibling if there are two of you."

"It's okay, I can protect them." Patton says so with the full conviction of a child. 

Mister Thomas sighs. "Alright, you get to class. See you later, Patton."

"Bye bye, Mister Thomas!" Patton skips off, leaving Mister Thomas behind.

Thomas watches Patton walk off before going to speak with Talyn and Joan. They need to find a way to get the two out of there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Over the next few months, Patton watches excitedly as his little sibling grows bigger inside his mother. He's pretty sure what she's doing might hurt the baby, but at least she didn't kill them. Patton would have been devastated. He's going to have a baby brother. A little baby brother. Patton's so happy. He's always wanted a baby brother. Or just a baby sibling in general. He's so excited.

The baby comes four weeks early, three weeks after Patton's eleventh birthday. He weighs five pounds and is just over a foot long. He's so tiny.

Their mother names him Deceit because their father tricked her into doing something that caused him to be born.

Deceit doesn't stop crying until he's placed in Patton's patiently waiting arms. The newborn looks up at his brother, Patton fawning over him. His eyes are two different colors, bright green and gold. There's a little peach fuzz of blonde covering his head. There's a hint of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Patton sits down, holding his brand new brother in his arms.

In the background, Patton can hear their parents starting to argue about whose fault it is that Deceit came to be. The ginger ignores the argument, pushing his glasses back onto his freckled face. His green eyes are filled with wonder and awe. He smiles. "Deceit..." The baby just looks at him with wide eyes. Patton rocks him in his arms. "My baby brother. My precious little baby brother. You're a miracle, you know that? My miracle. I'm going to protect you. I'm going to protect you from anything that tries to hurt you." He places a finger in Deceit's hand and the newborn wraps his fingers around it, gripping tightly. Patton smiles. "I love you, Deceit."

"Then you're the only one who does." Patton looks up at Father. Father sneers. "It's a good for nothing piece of filth that shouldn't exist."

Patton wraps his arms protectively around Deceit. Father walks away. "I don't care what he thinks," Patton whispers to his baby brother. "You're perfect." Deceit makes a cute cooing noise and Patton smiles. He kisses the baby's forehead. "I love you."

Patton has always wanted a little sibling.


End file.
